Sticky Fingaz
|-|Sticky Fingaz with Jacket= |-|Sticky Fingaz without Jacket= Character Synopsis Sticky Fingaz plays the role of a secondary antagonist in Def Jam Fight For NY as war chief for D-Mob's crew. He's really hot-headed, hard to deal with, and unpredictable, a fact that has put him at odds with D-Mob on several occasions. He hangs out and fights in D-Mob's illegal boxing arena, Club 357. You first meet Sticky Fingaz when D-Mob brings you back to his crew's main hangout. He is immediately suspicious of you. While Blaze was impressed by Hero's fighting skills, Sticky wasn't and claim that the Hero will be "knocked out in a real fight." At D-Mob's meeting, Sticky displayed his frustration and impatience with D-Mob's plans against Crow. After Crow and D-Mob agreed to a winner takes all match, Sticky thought that D-Mob was going to pick him to fight Crack. But was shocked, & dissapointed when D-Mob chose Hero instead. This action costed D-Mob severely. With his signature raspy voice and dark lyrics, Sticky Fingaz always stood out from his fellow Onyx cohorts. The group's first album, Bacdafucup and the single "Slam" are both certified double platinum. The monster success of Onyx's debut release paved the way for three years of touring, during which time the group shared stages with hip hop royalty such as Run DMC, Dr. Dre, and DMX. The posse's second and third albums, All We Got Iz Us and Shut 'Em Down, went gold. During the early days of Onyx, the Los Angeles–based artist landed a cameo in the HBO original film Strapped. Sticky Fingaz also appeared in the films Next Friday, Dead Presidents, and Clockers. In 2000, Sticky Fingaz released his solo debut, Black Trash: The Autobiography of Kirk Jones, followed by Decade in 2003. Sticky Fingaz plays a big role in Def Jam® FIGHT For NY™ as war chief for D-Mob's crew. He's hot-tempered and unpredictable, a fact that has put him at odds with D-Mob on several occasions. He hangs out and fights in D-Mob's illegal boxing arena, Club 357. You first meet Sticky Fingaz when D-Mob brings you back to his crew's main hangout. He is immediately suspicious of you. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: Def Jam (Verse) Name: Sticky Fingaz Gender: Male Age: 31 (Based on Real life age at the time) Classification: Human, Street Fighter Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration(Low), Can enhance regeneration via Blazin (Def Jam FFNY:The Takeover), Master of the Street Fighter Style, Can survive In a void, Immunity to Bone Breaking(Limbs, Spinal cords etc stay in place despite being hit with bone breaking attacks),Type 2 Immortality, Possibly Time Manipulation via Activating Blazin'(Everything stops when activating Blazin', giving users the chance to react to things they normally wouldn't be able to react to), Can zone characters In a fist fight thanks to his broken hitboxes. Example here, Should have every 4th wall power to date for existing in the real world. , Statistics Amplification via Blazin (Blazin' increases all stats by an unknown amount), Can survive attacks that would K.O him. Destructive Ability: Wall level (Can casually break Human bones with no effort and Is the strongest character in the game to the point where he Is Exiled from all Tournaments. Is the only character who can give The Player, who can bend and shatter steel/metal objects like Sledgehammers and Car exhausts just by getting hit by them, a run for his money(However he as of now considered the only person who is superior to The Player depending how The Player is setup), Can harm a car like this, Has the best stats and reversals in the game.) Speed: At least Superhuman travel speed with Supersonic reactions (Is the only character in the game who can give The Player a run for his money/Rival The Player who, during Mid-Game, dodged 10 mini uzi rounds at close range while running torward Trejo, his attacker.), Likely higher (Time flows 15:54 minutes faster within the Def Jam Universe in comparison to our world at the 99:59 mark, which gives a 954 times multiplier to speed. This is confirmed In the trophies section of the story mode, which requests that you beat someone in 30 seconds which is referring to the ingame timer. This is consistent with Def Jam Vendetta), This is confirmed ingame when crowd votes in 5 minutes refers to ingaame time. Lifting Ability: Class 1 Striking Ability: At least Wall Level (Can casually trade blows with The Player and is superior to other rappers) Durability: Wall level (Has the best stats in the game and should be as durable as The Player depending on how The Player is made., As a result of having the best durability or Toughness In the game he can easily tank 10-16 Blazins from specific characters in the game thanks to Sticky having the fastest regen in the game due to having best Toughness stat. In fact, Sticky's regen is so good that people like D-Mob and Havoc for example, despite doing good Blazin' damage to Sticky, Cannot properly K.O him In under 10 Blazins due to how fast he regens his health, This is appparent to even the Demo version of Sticky, Unknown scale of Low Level regen makes Sticky harder to kill) Stamina: Superhuman | Infinite (via Blazin') Range: Extended melee range with his hands, kicks thanks to his broken hitboxes, and whatever blunt weapons he gets his hands on. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: Whatever he can get his hands on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Most of his moveset can be seen here. Extra Info: Until the Created Character is analyzed to be able to defeat Sticky FIngaz In tournament play he will stay as he is. Sticky Is quite the Iconic character in the professional scene of FFNY. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Games Category:Males Category:Rich People Category:Musicians Category:Wrestlers Category:Iconic Characters